India the Moonstone Fairy (episode transcript)
(scene opens with Rachel being chased by the goblins) Rachel: Kirsty! Help! The goblins are after me! (Kirsty grabs Rachel by the shoulder) Kirsty: Rachel! You're having a nightmare. Rachel: What time is it? I was dreaming that there were horrible goblins chasing after me. Kirsty: It's seven-thirty. Why were the goblins chasing after you in your dream? Rachel: Um….. (sighs) I don't know, but you know what, Kirsty? I have a bad feeling that Jack Frost might be causing trouble again. Kirsty: (gasps) Do you think so? Then maybe our fairy friends need our help! Rachel: (voice over) Kirsty and I share a magical secret. We are friends with fairies! Whenever there's a problem in Fairyland, Kirsty and I are asked to help. The fairies' biggest enemy is Jack Frost. He and his mean goblins are always causing problems. Not long ago, Jack Frost had mixed up Fairyland's weather, so we helped the Weather Fairies get things back to normal. Rachel: We'll have to keep our eyes open. If the fairies need our help, they'll let us know somehow. Kirsty: Yeah, well, it's only the beginning of our school break, and I'm staying with you for the whole week, so we've got plenty of time. (Suddenly, the girls feel a tug at their necks) Kirsty: Whoa! What was that? Rachel: You felt it, too? (The girls notice that their lockets are glowing) Rachel: (gasps) Our lockets are glowing! Kirsty: (voice over) Wow! She's right! Our lockets are ''glowing! After helping the Weather Fairies stop Jack Frost from mixing up the weather in Fairyland, we were given beautiful lockets. Each of our lockets are filled with fairy dust, and we wear them every day. But they have never glowed like this before! What could this mean? We're both pretty sure that another fairy adventure is waiting for us! Kirsty: Let's open them, Rachel. (The girls open their lockets. Suddenly, they hear a fairy spell) Voice:''Hikoyoku yosei kongoseki no tsubasa! (A glittering shower of fairy dust bursts from the lockets, turns the girls into fairies, and transports them to Fairyland) Rachel: Whoa! Kirsty! We're back in Fairyland! Kirsty: That was some wild ride. Queen Tatiana: Welcome back, girls. I hope you don't mind us bringing you here without warning. Rachel: Oh, of course not. Queen Tatiana: You have been such good friends in the past. We were hoping you might be able to help us again. I'm afraid that we are in trouble. Kirsty: What's wrong? Queen Tatiana: Let me explain. Every year we have a huge celebration in Fairyland. That's when all the fairies recharge their magic for another year. King Oberon: Every fairy in Fairyland parades around the Grand Square. They all march into the palace, where Queen Tatiana's crown rests upon a velvet pillow. Rachel: That's so cool! Queen Tatiana: My crown is a very important part of fairy magic. It contains seven beautiful jewels. A sparkling fountain of fairy dust pours from each of the fairy jewels, and they join together to form a great, glittering rainbow. Rachel: Wow! Kirsty: What happens then? Queen Tatiana: Each fairy must recharge their wand by dipping it in the rainbow, saying their spell in the progress. Then they will be able to perform magic for another year. King Oberon: But two nights ago, Jack Frost crept into the palace and stole the seven jewels from Queen Tatiana's crown! Kirsty and Rachel: Oh no! That's terrible! Queen Tatiana: Our special celebration is only a week away, so the fairies' magic is already running low. King Oberon: The jewels must be returned to the crown before the Jewel Fairies run out of magic completely. Kirsty: Does that mean that there won't be any more magic left in Fairyland? Queen Tatiana: Well, not exactly. Fairy magic is more complicated than that. Some magic, like Weather Magic and Rainbow Magic, isn't controlled by the jewels. King Oberon: But the jewels do control some of the most important kinds of fairy magic. They are in charge of things like flying, wishes, and sweet dreams. Some people have already started to have nightmares! Rachel: Okay, then. We have to get the jewels back! Kirsty: Where is Jack Frost now? Did he take the jewels to his ice castle? Queen Tatiana: I'm afraid not. Jack Frost doesn't have the jewels anymore. Come with us. We'll show you what happened. (Kirsty and Rachel follow Queen Tatiana to the golden pond) Queen Tatiana: Watch. (Queen Tatiana quietly chants a spell that would later be used for the Jewel Fairies' Ultimate Spell. A picture appears in the water) Rachel: Yikes! It's Jack Frost! (Jack Frost thrusts his wand into the jewels' magic rainbow) King Oberon: He's recharging his magic. Rachel: What is he doing? Queen Tatiana: The light and heat of the jewels' magic makes them difficult for Jack Frost and his goblins to hold. (Jack Frost takes the jewels back to his castle. The goblins, Newton, and Edison, coming running in) Jack Frost: Stand back, goblins! Edison: Yo! Jack! The fairy magic is melting your castle! Jack Frost: What? WHAT?! No! Not my castle! Queen Tatiana: Jack Frost's magic is not strong enough to block the power of the jewels. Newton: I think the jewels are too strong for you to keep, Jack. Jack Frost: Fine! If I cannot keep the magic jewels, no one else can have them. I'll cast a spell to get rid of them. Kirsty: Oh no! (Kirsty and Rachel watch in shock as Jack Frost scatters the jewels into the human world) Queen Tatiana: See how the jewels grow larger as they fall into the human world? Because they are magical, the jewels will hide themselves until we can find them and bring them back to Fairyland. (The picture in the water begins to fade. Rachel sees one of the jewels, a moonstone, fall into someone's backyard. She realizes whose yard it is) Queen Tatiana: (sighs) All of our future seeing magic is used up. The pond can't show us where all the jewels have gone. Rachel: But I know where one of them is! I recognized the the yard where it fell! Kirsty: Are you sure, Rachel? Rachel: Yep. It was in the Palmers' backyard. The Palmers are my parents' friends. I've been to their house a lot of times to help my mom babysit their daughter, Ellie. Voice: Wait! Maybe I can help! (A fairy flies over to Kirsty and Rachel) India: Hi! I'm India the Moonstone Fairy! I'm pretty sure that the moonstone that fell into your friends' backyard was mine! King Oberon: You must meet all our Jewel Fairies. Each one is responsible for teaching all the other fairies in Fairyland how to use their jewel's magic. India: I teach dream magic. Scarlett: I'm Scarlett the Garnet Fairy. I teach growing and shrinking magic. Emily: I'm Emily the Emerald Fairy. I teach future-seeing magic. Chloe: I'm Chloe the Topaz Fairy. I teach changing and transforming magic. Amy: I'm Amy the Amethyst Fairy. I teach appearing and disappearing magic. Sophie: I'm Sophie the Sapphire Fairy. I teach wish magic. Lucy: I'm Lucy the Diamond Fairy. I teach flying magic. Kirsty: Well, then! We'll do our best to get your jewels back! Lucy: Thanks! We knew you would help us. Queen Tatiana: But Jack Frost knows we will be trying to find the jewels, too. He has sent the goblins to the human world to guard them. King Oberon: The goblins will have trouble picking up the jewels. The bright light and magic of the gems will burn them, because goblins belong to the cold, icy world of Jack Frost. Instead, the goblins will probably hide near the jewels and try to keep us from getting them back. Queen Tatiana: So we not only need your help to find each magic jewel, but to outwit the goblins that are guarding them! Rachel: Okay, then! We'll find a way to get the jewels back! King Oberon: And you will have our Jewel Fairies to help you. Rachel: Uh, I...I had this dream that the goblins were chasing me. India: Really? (sighs) Without the moonstone, the fairies' power to send sweet dreams to the human world is fading. That's why you had a nightmare, Rachel. Queen Tatiana: India will return with you to your world. She'll help you find the moonstone. Kirsty: We know we have to look in the Palmers' backyard. But how will we know where to search for the other jewels? Queen Tatiana: You must let the magic come to you. The jewels will find you! And remember, they have grown bigger in the human world, so they will be easier to spot. Good luck! (Kirsty, Rachel, and India return to the human world. When Kirsty and Rachel return to Rachel's bedroom, they hear India chanting her spell) India: Yume no hoseki no getchoseki! (India appears on Rachel's mirror) India: We must get to work right away, girls! Rachel: Yeah, let's go over to the Palmers' house now! India: How will we get into the Palmers' backyard? Kirsty: We could throw a ball over the fence. Then we could ask the Palmers to let us into their yard to find it. Rachel: Okay, that would work. Mrs. Walker: Girls, are you awake? Breakfast is ready. Kirsty: Better hide in my pocket, India. (India hides in Kirsty's pocket as the girls rush downstairs) Rachel: Mom, is it okay if we go out to play for a bit after breakfast? Mrs. Walker: Sure. But don't go farther than the park, and be back in time for lunch. Rachel: Thanks, Mom! (Kirsty and Rachel walk outside) Kirsty: We need a ball. Rachel: I think there's one in the shed. (The girls find a tennis ball) Rachel: This should do! (They walk down the street) Kirsty: It's a really nice day. India: I really hope my moonstone is safe. I wonder if there are any goblins guarding it. Rachel: We'll find out soon. (They stop at a house with a red door) Rachel: This is the Palmers' house. It's only three doors down from my house, on the corner of the street. (Rachel takes the ball out of her pocket and tosses it over the fence into the backyard. Then she, Kirsty, and India go to the front of the house) Rachel: I'll knock on the door. Kirsty: Let's hope they're home! (Rachel knocks on the door. Mrs. Palmer opens it) Mrs. Palmer: Why, hello, Rachel. And this must be Kirsty. Rachel told me she was having a friend visit this week. Kirsty: It's nice to meet you. Rachel: Sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Palmer, but I think we just lost our ball in your backyard. Mrs. Palmer: As a matter of fact, I was just sitting out back with Ellie. I didn't see your ball. Do you want to come and look for it? Rachel: Yes, please. Kirsty: If you don't mind. (Mrs. Palmer opens the back door) Mrs. Palmer: Go right through, girls. I'm going to run upstairs for a minute. Ellie's in her stroller on the patio, if you want to say hello. (The girls walk into the backyard. India comes out of Rachel's pocket) India: The moonstone is here somewhere! I can feel it! Kirsty: It's a big yard, so we'd better start looking for it right away. (Rachel comes across the patio to say hello to Ellie. But as she walks towards the stroller, she feels a chill in the air. Ellie starts crying) Rachel: (voice over) Ellie must be feeling the cold, too! But it was warm a minute ago! (Mrs. Palmer comes over) Mrs. Palmer: It's really strange, Rachel. Ellie always has trouble sleeping. Yesterday, we got this mobile for her stroller, and she's been sleeping so well. Something seems to be upsetting her today, though. She's been restless all morning. (Mrs. Palmer grabs the baby and Rachel looks closely at the mobile. She finds a cream-colored stone) Rachel: (voice over) The moonstone! No wonder Ellie's been sleeping well. She must've had really sweet dreams! Mrs. Palmer: I'm going to take Ellie inside, but feel free to keep looking for your ball. I don't want Ellie to catch a cold. It's a little chilly all of a sudden. (When Mrs. Palmer goes indside with Ellie, Rachel runs over to Kirsty and India) Rachel: I found the moonstone! It's hanging in the middle of the mobile on Ellie's stroller. India: That's wonderful! Kirsty: Way to go, Rachel! Rachel: Mrs. Palmer's taking Ellie inside. We can get the moonstone as soon as she's gone! (The girls and India watch as Mrs. Palmer takes Ellie into the house. Kirsty and Rachel immediately run toward the stroller, with India following them. But before they reach it, two of the goblins appear) Newton: The moonstone is ours! We'll never let the fairies have it back! Edison: No! Never! (The goblins jump on top of the stroller and try to grab the mobile. The girls watch in shock) Rachel: He's gonna take the moonstone! We've gotta stop him! (The girls rush toward the stroller. The goblins try to push the stroller away. But the goblins can't control it. The girls chase after the goblins. Suddenly, the stroller hits a rock and the stroller flips over and the goblins fly through the air and land under a large pine tree) Kirsty: India! Can you keep them from getting away? India: I only have a little dream magic left. It might be enough to put the goblins to sleep. (The goblins get up and prepare to attack) Edison: You won't get away with this easily! India: Oh no! You won't get away with this easily! (India waves her wand and chants her spell) India: Yume no hoseki no getchoseki! Put the goblins to sleep! (The goblins are hit with India's fairy dust) Newton: Wha... Edison: Guh... (The goblins faint) India: That'll teach them not to steal my moonstone. Rachel: Nice job, India. Kirsty: But we can't leave the goblins here, because Mrs. Palmer might find them, and if she does, she'll freak! India: Leave that to me. (India waves her wand) India: Yume no hoseki no getchoseki! Hide the goblins! (A large branch of the tree covers up the sleeping goblins) Kirsty: Perfect! The goblins are green like the leaves, so they'll be well hidden until they wake up. (India and Rachel laugh) India: Then they'll have to go back to Jack Frost and tell them that they've lost the moonstone. Boy, will they be in big trouble! (The girls pick up the stroller and push it back into the patio. Kirsty carefully removes the moonstone from the middle of the mobile) India: We can't ruin Ellie's mobile. We'd better get a replacement. (India waves her wand) India: Yume no hoseki no getchoseki! Add a replacement to the mobile! (A shiny, plastic bubble appears in place of the moonstone) Rachel: That's perfect! India: Now the moonstone is going back to Fairyland and Queen Tatiana's crown, where it belongs! (India chants her spell) India: Yume no hoseki no getchoseki! Put the moonstone back where it belongs! (The moonstone disappears in a fountain of sparkling fairy dust) India: Thank you, girls. I have to go home now, but I hope you help the other Jewel Fairies find their magic jewels, too. Rachel: We'll do our best! Kirsty: Bye, India! (India flies away) Rachel: I wonder where the six other jewels are hiding. Kirsty: And I wonder if we'll have to face any more goblins. Rachel: Oh, I just hope I don't have any more nightmares about them tonight! Kirsty: Ha ha! Don't worry, Rachel! India has her moonstone back now. And you helped her find it. She's sure to send you sweet dreams! Rachel: Yeah, I hope so, too. Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts